ultimo_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Wong
"Finally, you've come. I have been waiting for quite some time. I trust you have come to stop me." :―Jade Wong to Ultimo Xsrc Jade Wong is one of the modern Timekeepers, and a powerful opponent. Appearance Coming soon Personality Coming soon History Ultimo Fighter series Coming soon Story Ending Coming soon! Biography Jade Wong was born in a small town New York, the youngest of three children. Her parents, both Asian-American, moved to New York City a few years later. When she was twelve, her parents left to get her something, and were involved in a deadly car crash. She sat on her bed with her sister Alexis, watching the day slowly creep into night, waiting for her parents to come home and tell her that everything was alright. Unfortunately, they passed away, and Jade's older brother, Gemini, was forced to take care of his sisters. For the next three years, Jade lived with the gulit that she killed her parents. '' ''Some time later, when she was fifteen, her grandfather suffered a heart attack, and Gemini visited him in the hospital. Secretly, Jade's grandfather was a Timekeeper, a group of humans with the power to control time. He told Gemini this, and when he died in that room a few minutes later, Gemini, as he was the last person in contact with his grandfather, was given the Timekeeper powers. In order to protect his sisters, he never told them what happened. Eventually, Alexis moved away from her siblings, becoming like a mercenary. This left both Gemini and Jade heart-broken, as she was the sweetest girl you could have ever met. About a year later, when Jade was sixteen, her brother was violently murdered by Vestess, the other Timekeeper, who was a truly evil man. She found him before he died, but he didn't get the chance to tell her that she would become the next Timekeeper before he perished. She found out the next day when she froze a seinor at her high-school who was making advances towards her. She thought of herself as a freak, staying away from anyone and everyone. It was a the local library that she found an ancient-looking book that contained the history of the Timekeepers, as well as the Morph's, another group of humans who had the ability to change molocules. The book told of a great war that left the Morph's all but extinct, and left the two then-current Timekeepers dead. She noted the name of the writers of the book; Hughe and Sophie Danari. Eventually, she tracked them down to a small house on the outskirts of New York City. There, she a found a young boy, tears rolling down his face. The house was surrounded by police, and she saw the bodies of the writers inside. She conluded that this boy must be their son, so she sat down next to him and tried to ease his burden. She, too, knew what he was going through. They stuck together for a while, as both of them had nowhere to go. She casually asked the boy, who identifed himself as Janar, about the book, and he replied that he did not know what she talking about. She eventually tracked down Alexis, but she was not willing to help Jade or Janar. They eventually settled in an abandoned apartment, where she showed Janar the mysterious book. He read through the book, and revealed a shocking truth: He was a Morph. His parents were in fact survivors of the war brought out in the book. Jade revealed to Janar that she was a Timekeeper. Now, they could not abandon each other, for they were related in a way. Later, they learned that the third survivor of the war was, interestingly, Vestess; the same person who murdered Gemini Wong. Janar duduced that this was the same person that killed his parents. They both craved for revenge, but knew that they would not be able to avange thier families alone; they would need to find more people willing to help them. They learned that the son a friend of Janar's parents was being targeted by Vestess, so they set out to save him. In the process, they created Omicron Organization, what they would call their group. However, The night before, Jade disappeared, and woke up in an unfamiliar place. She needed to find a way back to the real world, but knew that she would have to fight her way back. . . . Battle Quotes Normal *"Don't make me do this." *"I will kill you if need be." *"FOR OMICRON!" *"This is a waste of time." *"Can you point me to the exit before I kill you?" When facing certain characters *(When fighting Ultimo X) "Wow, what are you supposed to be?" *(When fighting Master Chief) "You look tense. Let me destroy your armor for you." *(When fighting Darth Raiden) "I have seen you before. This time, I will not lose." *(When she wins a battle against Master Chief) "Until you get rid of that armor, you can't defeat me." *(When she gets a perfect) "That was too easy. Please be better next time." *(When she loses) "Okay, you win." Hyper Combo (Finishers) *'???': Coming soon *'???': Coming soon Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars Jade Wong is a designer of Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars, and will make a playable appearance in the game, along with Darth Raiden, SPARTAN-984, Darth CheerCheer, Ultimo X, Celtic22, & No Mercy. Moveset Normal *Neutral Attack - Repeatedly shoots opponents with time. *Up Tilt - Does a front-flip while thrusting her bow outwards, cutting opponents as she glides over them. *Down Tilt - Stomps on her the foot/feet of her opponent(s). Smash *Side Smash - Blasts away opponents using time. *Up Smash - Flies into the air, and then slams back down, knocking down enemies. *Down Smash - Does a sweep. Other *Ledge Attack - (Coming Soon) *100% Ledge Attack - (Coming Soon) *Floor Attack - Rolls to her left/right, tripping opponents. *Trip Attack - Grabs opponents' legs, causing them to fall on their backs. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - (Coming Soon) *Forward Aerial - (Coming Soon) *Back Aerial - (Coming Soon) *Up Aerial - (Coming Soon) *Down Aerial - (Coming Soon) Grabs & Throws *Pummel - (Coming Soon) *Forward Throw - (Coming Soon) *Back Throw - (Coming Soon) *Up Throw - (Coming Soon) *Down Throw - (Coming Soon) Special Moves Standard Special Move - Bow Slash Side Special Move - Teleport'Up Special Move '- Spin Cycle'Down Special Move' - Amulet Reflector'Final Smash' - Flaming Arrow'Final Smash #2' - Time Bubble'Final Smash #3' - Arrow Through Time Special Movements Taunts *Up - Jumps into the air and levitates for a brief second. *Side - Says "Look at my power", while charging up an attack. *Down - Sits and the ground, opens a time portal, and disappears through it. She reappears a few seconds later in another part of the stage. (You can avoid the effects of certain Final Smashes if you time it right) On-Screen Appearence *Walks out of a time portal, and gets ready to fight. Victory Pose Victory Theme: ??? *Smiles to the camera, and disappears within a time portal. *(Coming Soon) *(Coming Soon) Alternate Costumes Uniform Changes *Regular Outfit *Timekeeper Robes Color Changes for each Outfit *Black & Pink (Regular Outfit) *Tan (Timekeeper Robes) *Red *Orange *Green *Purple *Blue *Yellow *Brown *Gray *Egg White *Burgandy *Maroon *Turquiose Role in Rise of an Unleashed Army Jade first appears when she saves the Ice Climbers and Luigi from a squad of demons chasing after them. The demons were no match for the three of them, and it gave Jade an idea: lure demons to their location and destroy them. To do this, she would have to make a signal, which she uses her amulet to do. This works pefectly in two ways. first, the demons come as she had expected, and second, it attracted Kirby and Mario, who had escaped Midair Stadium with Mega Man and Master Chief hours before. After the battle, Jade stays to find clues to the whereabouts of the demon lair, while the others, excluding Master Chief, who offered to help Jade, leave on Kirby's Dream Star. Shortly after, Master Chief disappeared, and while she is looking for him, a lightsaber is put to her neck. It is later revealed that Starkiller thought that she was in league with the demons, who he secretly wishes to be destroyed, and went to kill her. But, as she was actually not, they teamed up (Starkiller was not responsible for Master Chief disappearing, but that is explained near the end of RoaUA). Together, they come to an island, where they are seperately attacked by Ultimo X, who thought that Starkiller was going to harm Jade, and Luke, who thought the oppsite. But, after they team up to defeat demons, they warm up to each other, boarding a cloud that had drifted dangerously close to their position. As they come up to a building on top of the cloud, the group is attacked by Crouzex, a demon spider who was already involed in a battle with Knuckles and Cloud Strife/Blaze just before then. Some time later, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Basilisx, and the Ice Climbers board the same cloud, where Jade and the others are still fighting Crouzex. Together, the eight-man group of Smashers defeat Crouzex once and for all. However, their victory is short-lived, as half of these Smashers suddenly disappear. Jade is fortunate to live, and, along with Basilisx, Starkiller, and Ultimo X, leave the cloud, and whatever secrets the mysterious building may hold. . . . (More information coming as soon as it's written) Character Quest Ending Opening Jade enters the World of Trophies, and finds it desolated and in ruins. Utterly shocked, Jade uses her mastery of time to go into the past and discover who did this and why. Enemies *Darth Vader *Cloud Strife *Master Chief *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' *'???' Final Boss(es) *Vestess (Character Quest Only Character) Ending Jade defeats Vestess, her mortal enemy, and restores the timeline. Some time later, she is seen talking with Peach, supposedly talking about Mario.